User talk:Sure25
Hi, Sure25! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nerd Sickness page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- POGOPUNK32 (Talk) 15:53, 22 March 2009 For a good reason You swore with the P word and you were mean to Sharky. --'Zapwirethe tubes are clogged! 20:44, 14 June 2009 (UTC) P word still counts. --'''Zapwirethe tubes are clogged! 20:48, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Still against the rules. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 20:51, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Kid friendliness? --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 20:54, 14 June 2009 (UTC) That's not an excuse. This wiki isn't a place to complain about your getting blocked on the CPW, please discuss that with the administrators on that site. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:04, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ...did they allow you to edit your talk page? If so, please discuss it there. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:07, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ...well, then, I'm sorry. We can't do anything about your block; this si not the CPW. Sorry. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:10, 14 June 2009 (UTC) RE: block! I actually SHORTENED your block. Sith Cub had it at INFINITE! I made it 2 weeks! If I did lower, I'd get in HUGE trouble! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 22:41, 14 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Can you please explain everything that happened. I can't unblock or shorten your block, because I'll get in huge trouble. But, please tell me what happened. There are some changes on that wiki that I'm not happy about. --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 23:33, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Link? Can I have to link to his Xat? --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 23:39, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Guitar hero Well... to be honest, I don't have that version of guitar hero. I only have Guitar hero: On Tour and Guitar Hero: On Tour Decades. I have played Guitar hero 1 and Guitar Hero Rocks the 80's. RE: umm You have to be a sysop and I don't think you can apply for that position anymore. --Speeddasher I deleted it. --Speeddasher You're welcome. --Speeddasher Yes. --Speeddasher Most likely except for a few people on the CPW. --Speeddasher I barely know anything about you. --Speeddasher There's no reason to feel sorry. I just usually like to get to know people before I become friends with them. --Speeddasher Good night. --Speeddasher You can just wear blue, or anything simaliar. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 16:01, 27 July 2009 (UTC)